


5 times Eret and Snotlout hid their relationship and the 1 time they didn’t

by Tweagle_is_concerned



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Relationships, Eretlout, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Training, now with fanart!, ”Training”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweagle_is_concerned/pseuds/Tweagle_is_concerned
Summary: Eret and Snotlout have been together for a while, so why is everyone so oblivious?Title explains it all.(Now with Fanart!)
Relationships: Eret/Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	5 times Eret and Snotlout hid their relationship and the 1 time they didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 02/25/20: fixed some spelling mistakes and added some beautiful fanart made by Nekon! Go check them out on Tumblr if your interested in seeing some of the other fanart they've done!

Number 1: Fishlegs

Snotlout groaned and slammed his head down onto the book lying open on the table. He isn’t sure how he got stuck with the boring job of research when someone like Fishlegs is much more suited for it, and would likely enjoy it much more than him. Snotlout picked his head up from the book reluctantly and grinned as he spotted Fishlegs grabbing a book of maps across the way.

“Pssst! Hey, Fishlegs!” Snotlout whisper yelled. Fishlegs turned to face him, surprised and startled to see him there.

“Snotlout! What are you doing in a library?” He asked skeptically.

“I’m doing research about some dumb new potential threat Hiccup discovered. Say, you wouldn’t happen to want to research this for me would you?”

Fishlegs looked unimpressed. “I’m very busy as you know Snotlout, my poor Gronkle just had a new hatching and the babies are a lot of trouble and very rambunctious. I’m only even here because I need to pick up a map and look for a place for them to roughhouse without destroying everything.”

“We could switch! I’m very responsible and I could take care of those kids for you!” Figlegs didn’t even bother with a response and simply turned away and left. “Traitor!” Snotlout called after him, but resigned himself to a disappointing evening reading these boring books. Snotlout wallowed in his misery and was shocked when a hand ran through his hair.

“How’s the research going love?” Snotlout relaxed back into Eret and allowed himself to sink into the feeling of his hand running through his hair.

“Mhmmm, it sucks,” Snotlout grumbled. “Much rather be off with you and Hookfang.” Eret chuckled and swooped down to kiss him gently on the lips. Snotlout leaned up when Eret pulled away, demanding another kiss. Eret, smiling now, complied and allowed for various kisses to be placed upon his face. Eventually Snotlout's hand wound its way into Eret hair and his body twisted to find a better angle to kiss.

BAM! The door slammed open as Fishlegs came barging in, face tilted up, and eyes, thankfully, closed in an expression of one who was guilty, but trying to hide it. Snotlout and Eret quickly pulled away from each other, Eret running a hand through his own hair and Snotlout instantly facing the book.

“Fine! I’ll do the research, but only because I know that you’ll do it wrong if I let you.” Fishlegs was obviously very anxious about Snotlout doing research, and wanted to take on the task himself so he knew it was done correctly.

“It’s alright Fishlegs, I can make sure he does it properly.” Eret smiled innocently at Fishlegs, charming as ever. Fishlegs seemed surprised.

“Um, you and Snotlout working on the same thing?Aren't you two like mortal enemies or something? It’s probably best I do it myself. And what are you even doing here anyways?” Fishlegs was not the most observant guy and didn’t happen to clock their flushing cheeks and messy hair.

“It’s fine Fishlegs, I should learn some responsibility and do it myself, you have a lot of work handling these kids!” After a little more arguing, Fishlegs left reluctantly and Eret and Snotlout breathed sighs of relief.

Number Two: Tuffnut

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone that the twins had a crush on Eret. Ruffnut was very open about it, obviously ogling his muscles at any free opportunity, while Tuffnut was much more subtle. Tuffnut was not straight, many boys in the village could attest to that, but he had a reputation to uphold. If he was seen as “feminine” or “gay” his reputation as a very manly man could be ruined. So Tuffnut had taken up the habit of waking at the buttcrack of dawn, because Eret happened to run right around that time.

Tuffnut was free to ogle all he wanted in the mornings when there was no one to see and it was just him and Eret. Not that Eret was aware of this either, Tufffnut snuck around best he could to avoid Eret finding out about his crush. So when Tuffnut saw someone else on Eret’s morning jog jealously rolled through him. Snotlout would pay for this betrayal, even if he wasn’t aware that was what he was doing.

Tuffnut followed along the jogging path, much slower than them, trying to think of ways to humiliate Snotlout in front of Eret. He had just thought of the perfect plan and strutted toward where the end of the trail was.

“WELL WELL WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?” He bellowed. He saw both Snotlout and Eret lying on the ground, both red faced and sweaty. From the run, of course.

“Er, Tuffnut, look you can't tell anyone-“ Eret started.

“Look Tuff, this isn’t what it looks like-“ Snotlout interrupted quickly.

“It looks like the least and most manly men on the island forgot to invite me to their running thing. Oh and in case it wasn’t clear, you were the least manly Snotlout.” Tuffnut cried smugly at them. BOOM, ROASTED! Tuffnut was a genius.

Snotlout looked oddly grateful and didn't respond, Eret laughed and agreed quickly to invite Tuffnut to their next morning run. Tuffnut left, feeling accomplished at being invited on the run and having humiliated Snotlout.

Number Three: Ruffnut

Ruffnut stared dreamily at Eret’s muscles and how they bulged as he was fighting Snotlout. She couldn’t fathom how anyone could look at him and not be captivated instantly, little did she know she wasn’t the only one who thought that way.

Snotlout grappled with Eret on the ground, losing much more often then he was winning, likely because most of his wrestling moves were just thinly veiled gropes. Eret seemed well aware of this fact as well, lingering in some moments when Snotlout’s hand gripped his muscles.

Snotlout knew he should stop, Ruffnut was there and had been there for a while, poorly hidden if she had even tried. However she was often at the back of his mind when Eret’s hands were shoving him to the ground and pinning him down. He had to remind himself multiple times that they were training, they were fighting and he should be practicing instead of trailing his hands over Eret’s muscles. Not that Eret bothered to stop him.

When Snotlout had been pinned to the ground for 10 seconds Eret offered his hand and helped him up. Ruffnut cheered happily and was quick to shout out,

“Wow Eret, you’ve really been working out, I’d let you pin me to the ground any day~” They both ignored her crass remarks and got back into position. Snotlout moved first, grappling at Eret’s legs, trying to knock him down. Eret was quick to avoid the attack and used it as an opportunity to push Snotlout to the side, throwing off his balance. Before Eret could push him down though Snotlout got into a more stable stance and was able to stay on his feet when Eret’s body weight came crashing into him.

They were both grappling each other, trying to push the other down, but both their skin was too slick with sweat for either to maintain a hold. Eventually Snotlout hooked a leg under Eret’s, sending them both crashing to the ground. They grappled on the floor for a minute, struggling to push the other down, till Eret finally got a hold. He was pressing against Snotlout with all his body weight, they lie chest to chest, with Eret’s hands occupied pinning Snotlouts above his head. Their legs were tangled together.

Snotlout bucked and fought against the hands pinning his own down, but Eret’s grip maintained. “You look so good pinned underneath me…” Eret breathed, unthinkingly.

Snotlout’s pupils darkened and Eret shivered as Snotlout's breath brushed his neck, and couldn’t contain the gasp of air that left him as well. They sat there, for what felt like hours, breathing against each other, skin slick with sweat, Eret was about to lean in and kiss Snotlout till he was dizzy when they heard,

“TEN! Snotlout loses again! You suck so much idiot! Eret you’re so strong, we should get out of here and do something else~ Leave the loser on his own.” Immediately they both regained awareness of where they were and what they’d almost done and quickly scrambled off eachother.

“Um sorry, Ruffnut, but uh, I’m really tired from all this training, I think I’m gonna wash off.” Eret stuttered, face burning.

Before Ruffnut could interrupt with a comment about how she’d like to join Snotlout piped up. “Yeah me too, come on Eret I know this great waterfall that’s the perfect pressure to wash under. Let’s go.” They both scrambled off.

Number Four: Astrid

After the last embarrassing mishap with training, they decided all their matches would be better kept private. So when Eret suggested they “train” in the woods with some weapons Snotlout eagerly agreed. When he arrived at the section of the woods the two had claimed to see actual weapons he was a little disappointed. Nevertheless let it never be said that Snotlout was not a good boyfriend because he quickly cheered up and agreed to train.

“So what first? Axes, swords, daggers?” Snotlout asked, gesturing at the array Eret had set out.

“Why not in the order you suggested?” Eret quirked a lip, like he always did when he thought he’d said something particularly clever.

Axes were a strong suit for Snotlout, always having loved the weapon that could be used most efficiently with a lot of strength, not too much grace needed. So it wasn’t much of a surprise to either of them when Snotlout dominated during their fights, easily disarming Eret several times.

This particular instance had Snotlout’s foot on Eret’s chest and his axe inches from his throat. Snotlout smirked at Eret. “You know I think I like you better when you’re under my feet with my axe at your throat.” Eret rolled his eyes and pushed Snotlout away from him and turned toward their makeshift weapon rack. He hefted up a sword and did a couple of fancy spins with it, this time it was his turn to smirk.

“I think you’ll be changing your tune soon enough.” Snotlout liked the sound of that.

Snotlout quickly became aware of how wrong he was when he was rapidly disarmed again and again. He grew very frustrated and struggled with the thin sword that, despite Eret’s size he was very graceful with. Snotlout didn’t know how it was possible that his sword whiffed past Eret every single time while Eret’s always found its mark.

Eret disarmed Snotlout again and quickly ducked behind a tree, Snotlout snorted in exasperation and stormed over to the tree to regain the sword. He began walking around it to get to Eret when a sword quickly appeared in front of him, stopping him in his tracks, he was confused at what was happening till-

THWACK! Snotlout startled when the flat butt of the sword smacked his backside. His face turned red and he quickly tried to go to the other side of the tree to get to Eret when the same thing happened again, THWACK! A grunt left Snotlout's mouth and his stomach flamed with an emotion that he was definitely going to ignore until after he had strangled Eret. Eret’s sword met Snotlout's butt two more times before Snotlout managed to duck under the sword in front of him and tackle Eret off his feet.

“Hope you're ready to get clobbered idiot!” Snotlout shouted at him.

“Wait!” Eret yelled back. “Listen, what if we let the daggers determine what happens, a bet. If you win you can beat me up or whatever, if I win…” a grin bloomed on his face and his voice turned a little quieter, a little deeper. “If I win you let me spank-“

“OKAY!” Snotlout interrupted, face turning an awful shade of red. He quickly got off and helped Eret up, both of them depositing their weapons and grabbing daggers. Snotlout was determined to win, if just for his pride more than the bet… the way he saw it, it was a win-win situation for him.

They took their stances and circled each other. Both daring the other person to strike first. This time it was Eret who caved, wanting to end the match quickly to get to the prize. Snotlout was expecting this and made sure his stance was strong, when Eret slammed into him Snotlout stood firm and it was Eret who stumbled back struggling to regain balance. Snotlout launched in for the kill, pushing down Eret and attempting to put the dagger to his throat. Eret luckily had enough control to wrestle it out of Snotlout's hand, but dropped his own dagger in the process as well.

They both glanced to the left where the closest dagger lied and scrambled over each other to get it. Snotlout grabbed Eret’s legs, Eret’s elbow slammed into Snotlout’s jaw, and there was some good old wrestling mixed in there. It was Snotlout whose hand managed to grasp the dagger and finally he managed to get the dagger to Eret’s throat.

“Well well well Eret.” He panted, looking rather proud. “Prepare to get the smack down of your li-” His lips were slammed against Eret’s as Eret’s hand snuck into his hair and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. It was aggressive and all teeth clacking against each other, Snotlout was so distracted that he wasn’t aware that Eret had pried the dagger from his hand. Before he could blink their positions had flipped and Snotlout was looking up at Eret with wide dazed eyes and a dagger to his throat, blinking like an idiot.

“I win.” Eret said smugly above him.

They both froze when they heard clapping from the side. When they dared to turn to the side they saw Astrid staring at them, an unidentifiable expression on her face. “That was good you know. Snotlout you did a nice job getting Eret to the ground, and Eret that was a nice play at the end there. I never considered using a ploy like that on a straight guy before. I guess it’d be really disorienting for them. Where’d you learn it from?”

They stared at her shell shocked, Astrid was one of, if not the most observant person they knew. How could she be so stupid right now? Hiccup was rubbing off on her. Eret stumbled his way through some excuse about Dragos army while Snotlout just tried to figure out if Astrid was fake and this was a clone or something. They both stumbled away afterward, mood killed yet again by another one of their friends.

Number Five: Hiccup

Snotlout groaned as Eret slammed him against the walls of the cabin. They hadn’t had much time to themselves recently, Hiccup had been on high alert after finding something off in some land and they had both been worked to the bone, training, researching, training newbies, etc. Not to mention all the times they’d been interrupted recently. Eret hastily tore off Snotlout’s tunic, not wasting a second before slamming his mouth back against Snotlout’s.

Two can play at that game. Snotlout slid his hand under Eret’s tunic and his other hand went to grab the back of his head and slam him down for an intense kiss.

“I’ve missed this-” Eret groaned into his mouth. “I feel like we haven’t been able to kiss in weeks.” Snotlout didn’t bother responding, too busy trying to figure out how much he could pull Eret’s hair before he started losing it. “Seriously though I think I could die if you never kissed me again. I’ve been-“

Snotlout pulled him away and stared at him deep in his eyes. “Eret, as sweet as this is, shut up. If you kiss me I’ll let you pick me up again.” Snotlout’s pride was easily wounded and Eret picking him up as easily as one could pick up a pillow was often an easy way to wound him, so this offer was not something to take lightly. Eret quickly complied and his hands dropped from where they’d been roaming around Snotlout’s chest to pick up his thighs, allowing Snotlout to wrap his legs around him.

They made out til the impatience hit them both, which wasn’t long and just as Snotlout was about to slip his hand to Eret’s waistband a knock sounded through the door. Snotlout whined,

“Don’t answer it” He breathed against Eret’s neck needily.

“Is everything alright in there?” They heard Hiccup's voice.

“Yeah!” Eret called, voice strained. “Yeah it’s all good in here!” Snotlout mouthed at his neck and Eret struggled to keep quiet.

“Really? Cause I saw Snotlout go in with you Eret and it sounds like you two are fighting again! I heard from Astrid the other day that you two were really going for each other sparring.”

“We’re fine Hiccup, seriously, you can go.”

“Why isn’t Snotlout talking?” His voice sounded worried and skeptical, “Snotlout are you okay?”

Snotlout looked annoyed he had to stop his mouth's downward trail. “I’m fine Hiccup! Go away!”

Hiccup huffed outside. “Fine I’m leaving now, but if I see you two with bruises or stab marks when you come out of there we’re going to have words.”

“Well we already failed on the bruises part.” Snotlout smirked looking at what he had done to Eret’s neck. “Now, where were we…”

+1 time they told Everyone

Eret and Snotlout had been discussing it. The “it” being whether or not they should reveal their relationship. They had wanted to do it a while ago, but then everything happened, and they were in a war, and they had to say goodbye to their dragons. Eventually it got to the point where they had been together for nearly a year, and it was just too late to tell anyone without it being awkward.

“Okay this is just getting ridiculous!” Eret cried when they had been interrupted for the 4th time that week because someone thought they were fighting in Eret’s cabin. “We need to tell people that we’re together or I’m going to strangle the next person who bangs on that door.”

“Literally how would we tell people though? Astrid literally caught us kissing and still didn’t believe we were together. We’d have a better chance convincing people that Hiccup, Astrid and I are together.” Snotlout looked disgusted as the thought came out of his mouth, however Eret looked enlightened.

“Hiccup and Astrid… of course! It seems so obvious now. Snotlout you’re a genius!”

“You’re going to have to explain, you’ve lost me.”

“I’ll catch the bouquet at their wedding and we’ll reveal our relationship then when I give the bouquet to you!” Snotlout’s eyes sparkled and he kissed Eret squarely on the mouth.

A couple weeks later Eret and Snotlout found themselves at Hiccups and Astrid's Wedding. Eret wasn’t quite sure how their foolproof plan immediately went off the rails, but Gobber had accidentally tossed the bouquet while crying and Eret caught it, but no one noticed. Even Snotlout had been too busy crying to notice his boyfriend catching the bouquet! After the wedding Eret went to offer the bouquet back to Astrid so she could properly throw it and people would notice his catching, but she declined. She insisted that it didn’t really matter and was just superstition.

Superstition! The nerve of that girl to ruin his and Snotlouts coming out on her wedding day. Regardless of his ruined plans Eret and Snotlout went to the after party with everyone and got thoroughly drunk. Even Fishlegs, who could down a shocking amount of alcohol was stumbling around with bright red cheeks. Snotlout, who had drank way too much in an attempt to prove that he was manlier than Tuffnut stumbled over to Eret.

“Hey” He whispered huskily in Eret’s ear. “Let’s get out of here~” Eret just hummed in response, still nursing his drink. Snotlout grunted at being ignored and mouthed at his neck. Ruffnut who had been staring at Eret all night stumbled over.

“Go away Snotlout! The only person allowed to do that to Eret is me!” The rest of their small gang of friends glanced over now to see Snotlout’s head laying lazily on Eret’s shoulder, while Eret appeared quite content.

“What’s happening with you guys? You’ve been weird.” Fishlegs commented. Various noises of agreements echoed from their friends.

“Yeah people have been complaining about how much you guys fight in Eret’s cabin!” Hiccup piped up.

“How are you all so stupid?!” Eret asked exasperated. Finally Eret turned his neck to catch Snotlout's mouth in a kiss. Snotlout complied happily, and made their kiss a show, biting Eret’s lips, using way more tongue than necessary, and ending with that gross thing where their mouths were connected with a line of spit. Eret would’ve winced if he wasn’t trying to prove they were together. When Eret pulled away enough to look at everyone he saw shocked faces and looks of recognition. Hiccup's face burst red as he realized what all those complaints had been about.

“We’re together. In case the kiss wasn’t clear enough.” Snotlout smirked at everyone, before snuggling into Eret’s shoulder. Ruffnut shrieked as she realized both the men she had been interested in were unavailable.

“Well.” Astrid said. “This has been great, I’m happy for you both, but Hiccup and I have a honeymoon to be getting to.” Everyone wished them happy goodbyes and saw them off. When Snotlout and Eret returned to Eret’s cabin that night they snuggled into his bed and looked at each other lovingly.

“Y’know I caught Astrid’s bouquet today.” Eret mumbled.

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” Snotlout breathed.

“I love you Snotlout… will you ma-“

“Yes”

**Author's Note:**

> Not me shamelessly using a scene from Mirror Mirror 😳
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you thought, I try to respond to all of them! 😊
> 
> Also I didn’t have anyone to beta this so if you notice any mistakes please let me know!


End file.
